


6 Werewolves plus Danny and a Webcam

by hellolife21



Series: 7 werewolves and a webcam [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been away at college for four months and he's checking in with the pack again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 Werewolves plus Danny and a Webcam

**Author's Note:**

> \- Established Pack  
> -Established Stiles/Derek  
> \- Counting Lydia as pack and a werewolf  
> \- Special Guest Star Danny  
> -Drabble  
> -Prompt fill

Stiles fell back on his bed after a long week of classes and his roommate being insufferable as always. It was Stiles’s fourth month at school, and he could feel the hole in his heart created by the pack. He had missed the last four weekends of visiting to study and do last minute homework. 

Stiles looked over at his phone as it began buzzing on his bedside table that was actually an empty tote. He was too tired to care who was texting him. His sleep pattern was out of whack and he hadn’t had a full nights rest in over two weeks. The man was running on fumes. 

“Are you going to answer that?” Jake, Stiles’s assbite of a room mate sneered from across the room. 

“I dunno. Maybe I’ll just let it annoy you.”

“I’ll just come over there and shut it off.”

Stiles stares blankly at the ceiling, counting backwards from ten to keep himself from choking Jake out and locking him in the nearby supply closet in the hall. Stiles was at his wits end with the annoying little shit he shared a room with. He was convinced nothing made Jake happy, and he thrived on drama and death glares. 

“Oh my god! Stiles! Answer your phone!” Jake yelled, slamming his book down in his lap. He was always engrossed in some book or another.

Stiles turned his head and looked at Jake with a blank expression. 

“I’m trying to read, can’t you see that is rude?”

“Can’t you see I don’t care?”

Jake pursed his lips and glared. “I’m going to report you.”

“You do that.”

“I’ll do it!”

“I bet you will. What are you gonna say? ‘My roommate won’t answer his phone and it’s bothering me’? That’s going to make a solid case.”

Jake let out an exasperated yell and stomped from the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Stiles grabbed his phone with a smirk on his face and opened the new text message from Danny. 

 

**Danny to Stiles:** can you talk?

_Stiles to Danny:_ Phone or cam?

**Danny to Stiles:** Cam. Pack wants to c you

_Stiles to Danny:_ k

\---

Stiles hauled his laptop up off the floor and propped himself against his headboard. Within a minute Danny was looking back at him from the screen. 

“You look tired,” Danny said.

“I am tried.”

“I’m the moderator of the laptop calls now since Erica broke her computer last time we called. I’ve made them draw straws to get to see who talks to you first.”

Stiles laughed. “That’s actually a great idea, because I never get to actually talk to you guys before a fight breaks out.”

“Yeah,” Danny chuckles and lifts up a piece of paper. “Looks like Scott is first.”

Danny disappeared from the cam and Stiles was left staring at a doorway and a blue couch that he didn’t recognize. Scott appeared, smiling and squinting at the computer.

“You look older, dude.”

“Thanks, Scott.”

“Just thought you should know. How’s your dick face roommate?”

Stiles looked over at the empty bed with the overturned book on it. “He’s still an asshole, but he’s not in here right now.”

“Damn. I wanted to insult him and laugh at his fits of anger.”

“Of course you did.”

Scott looked at someone off camera and nodded. “If he gives you any trouble you can’t handle, let me know. I’ll come down there and scare him shitless.”

“I know, Scott. Thanks.”

“My time is up. Love you, man.”

“See ya, Scott.”

\---

Boyd sat down in Scott’s place and smiled big and wide. “Hello college boy.”

“What’s up, Boyd?”

“Same shit as always. Breaking up fights, working, keeping Derek on his toes. The usual.”

“Good.”

“How are your classes? Did you transfer out of that one you texted me about?”

Stiles nodded. “I couldn’t take the work. It wasn’t vital to my major, so I just dropped it.”

“Whatever you think is best for you. Speaking of work, have you been swamped recently? You haven’t come home for a month now.”

Stiles ran a hand over his face and through his hair. “Yeah, it’s almost finals time so I’m cracking down.”

“We miss you, Isaac was talking about coming down there the other day.”

“No, don’t. I don’t need a bunch of rambunctious werewolves on campus.”

Boyd laughed and said, “Okay, we won’t come bother you. It’s Isaac’s turn now.”

\---

“Mom?”

“Isaac, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me mom?”

Isaac smirked and rolled his eyes. “But you are pack mom, so I’m going to call you that.”

“No, you just do it to get on my nerves.”

“A little bit. So when are you coming home?”

Stiles sat up and looked at the screen closer. “Do you have one of Erica’s headbands on?”

“Yeah, my hair was in my eyes.”

“And you haven’t gotten it cut?” 

“No. I don’t trust the barber in town, he gives me the stink eye every time I come in.”

“I’ll cut your hair when I come home. Whatever you do, don’t let Erica or Lydia cut it. You remember what happened to Jackson.”

Isaac snorted and said, “Yeah, he ended up with a buzz cut like yours used to be.”

“Exactly.”

“So when are you coming home? You haven’t visited in awhile, did you forget about us?”

“No, I’ve been busting my balls with school work. Finals are coming up.”

“That means the end of semester, which means you’ll be coming home.”

“For a few weeks I’ll be home, but I’ll be signing up for spring semester in February.”

“College is stupid.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Love you, Mom,” Isaac said with a smile and moved away from the cam.

\---

Erica sat down and the first thing Stiles noticed was that he long blonde hair wasn’t so long anymore. It was chopped off up to her shoulders. “You got a haircut.”

“I did!” Erica exclaimed, flipping the ends of her wavy hair. “I did it myself.”

“It looks nice.”

“Isaac won’t let me cut his hair.”

“Isaac is a smart man. Remember what happened to Jackson?”

Erica flipped her hair over her shoulder and sighed. “That was Lydia’s fault. I was doing great until she got all nervous and the shaver went from trimming Jackson’s neck to leaving a big stripe across his head.”

“Mmm hmm. So how are things?”

“Well, Isaac needs a haircut. Jackson is going to be enrolling in the spring semester at the community college for mechanic classes. I’m only telling you this because he refuses to talk to you.”

Jackson’s protest could be heard in the background.

“Lydia is doing great, but she misses us pretty badly. She called in tears the other day, but I think she’ll be fine. Boyd is the same as always, he’s still coaching soccer at the rec center every other day. I’m doing good at the hospital, and I might be getting moved up to a lead shift position in housecleaning.”

“Oh that’s great,” Stiles smiled. “You’ve sure got the attitude to be a leader.”

“I know. I made sure the higher ups noticed.”

“Of course you did.”

Erica held her hand up to someone off screen for a second. “I’ve got to go. Derek is growling at me because I’ve used up more time than I should have.”

“Alright, bye, Erica.”

“Bye.”

\---

The laptop was picked up and transferred as it usually was when Derek got his turn to talk to Stiles. Stiles recognized the room where the laptop had been set down as their bedroom. 

“You need to come home.”

“I know it’s been a month. I’m really busy, finals are coming up.”

“I don’t care. I need you to come home.”

“Derek, I can’t just-”

“This weekend. I need to see you.”

Stiles wished he could reach through the screen and hug Derek. The man looked tired, and beaten down. His voice was desperate as he spoke to Stiles, pleading him to come home.

“I’ll come home for the weekend.”

“Thank you. The pack has been so out of sorts since you haven’t been here, and Lydia being gone doesn’t help either. She was like a second mother to everyone, and now she’s on the other side of the united states. Keeping up with a pack is hard, Stiles.”

“I know. But I’ll be home soon. I promise.”

Derek ran and hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Is this what being a single father is like?”

“I’d assume so. My dad was pretty stressed with me after mom died. But there’s only one of me and a bunch of them. Can you get Danny to help out?”

“Danny does what he can, but he’s got school and work.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry. You’re going to school to make our lives easier. We just have to tough it out.”

Stiles could feel tears prickling his eyes and he wiped at them with the back of his hand. “I’ll be home as soon as I can. This bed is uncomfortable anyway, and my roommate is a jerk. I requested a room transfer for spring semester.”

“God, Stiles, I miss you so much.”

“I know,” Stiles whispered, trying to hold himself back from crying.

Derek tugged at his hair and laid back on the bed so Stiles was looking at his stomach and the shirt riding up on his hips. “Erica said I’ve gotten meaner since you left.”

“Oh, that’s not true.”

“It is. I’m bitter without you here. I’m always on edge.”

“Derek, sit up, I don’t want to talk to your stomach.”

Derek sat up and placed the laptop in his lap.

“Don’t be such a sourwolf. I’ll come home this weekend, and then only another month before I’m home for a few weeks.”

Derek looked at the screen and studied Stiles’s face. A wicked grin played on his lips. “I’m going to fuck you senseless when you get here.”

Stiles grinned. “Let me get in the door first.”

“Maybe.”

“Well, now that you’re in a better mood, I should go. I need to get some sleep.”

“Okay. This weekend, don’t forget, or I’ll come down there.”

“I know, I know.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, bye.”

“Bye.”


End file.
